Early Bird
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie tries to wake Rachel up one morning. How does it go? Find out! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story written by guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her.**

* * *

**Early Bird  
**

Rachel was sleeping soundly in her bed after a long night of work. She was out cold. Cassie knocked on the door but no one answered her. She quietly opened the door and saw Rachel was still asleep.

"Rachel? Rachel? Breakfast is ready," Cassie called out. No response. She tried gently shaking her but Rachel was still asleep. Everyone was already up and out for the day and Rachel was the last one in bed.

"No. Five more minutes," She mumbled and turned over. Cassie sighed and then noticed Rachel's feet hanging over the bed. Cassie couldn't help herself and she then ran her fingers lightly over Rachel's feet.

"H-Hey! Nohohoho. C'mon stop!" Rachel giggled sleepily, still not fully awake. Cassie giggled quietly and kept tickling her until Rachel then opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"Cassie! You little troublemaker! Come here!" She giggled as she reached down and tried to grab the girl. But Cassie had a feeling this would happen so she moved out of the way just in time and took off down the hallway towards the living room. Rachel was up in a flash and ran after Cassie.

"Rachel! I'm sorry! I was just trying to get you up for breakfast!" Cassie laughed out.

"Come back here and we will call it even!" Rachel giggled. But Cassie knew that if she let Rachel catch her, she would be in for the biggest tickle torture of the century. Especially, if Rachel told Vamps and the others to help her! Nope, she needed to keep running! They ran in the living room and Cassie hid under the couch. Rachel got on her stomach to reach Cassie, but this was the same couch she got stuck under a few days ago! Now she was stuck again. She tried to wiggle out but she couldn't! Cassie saw her predicament and because she was smaller, she squeezed out the other side of the couch. She came around the couch and saw Rachel kicking and wiggling trying to get out.

"Rachel, are you stuck?" Cassie asked deviously as she sat behind her. She then grabbed one of Rachel's feet. Rachel now wiggled even harder to get out.

"CASSIE! NO! C'mon, let me out!" Rachel laughed as she felt Cassie then gently scratch her foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO CAHAHAHAHASSIE! PLEAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON LET ME GOHOHOHOOHO!"

"What's going on in here?" Gena laughed as she saw Cassie tickling the helpless owner of the Grant Mansion. Cassie finally stopped for a moment.

"I'm stuck and she won't let me out of here! Gena, help!" Rachel laughed. Cassie suddenly, felt a bit guilty.

"No I didn't mean to make anyone upset! I was just kidding!" Cassie said sadly. Suddenly, she felt Rachel's fingers gently tickle her side.

"Cassie, don't be upset! I was just kidding! Now, let me out!" Rachel laughed. Cassie now laughed too since she knew Rachel wasn't really mad. But she looked at Gena as she approached.

"Ok! I will stop tickling her while you lift the couch!" Cassie smiled.

"No! She will run away if you do that! Don't let her leave!" Rachel called out as she wiggled to get out. But it was too late. Gena had already lifted the couch and while Rachel got out Cassie made a break for it outside! Rachel got up and placed her hands on her hips!

"Just you wait Cassie! Just you wait!" She laughed out as she and Gena went in the kitchen to eat.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Cassie is such a little troublemaker at times! Will Rachel get her and tickle her into submission? Who knows? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To guestsurprise: As a thank you for these wonderful stories, I was wondering if I could borrow Ultimate Feedback (Shocks) and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) for a story idea I have and for a sequel to "Love Smells So Sweet", respectively. Also, I'd like to do a sequel to this story for you, if that's okay.**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! Remember, I'm watching guestsurprise's stories very closely and any hurtful reviews will be both removed and reported.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
